


A Brief Reprieve

by gouguruheddo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken comforts Daisuke when he runs into some confidence issues. Older-verse. One-shot. Daisuke x Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Reprieve

“I don’t deserve to wear these.” Daisuke muttered, his grip on the aviating accessory tightening until the sealant around the glass lenses groaned.

It was always Daisuke with the energy. A well placed toothy smile and a stupid quip he borrowed from some television show--he was the one that brought the energy to their relationship. But when the tables were turned, the balance was disastrously askew, and Ken had little social knowledge available in his library of a brain. The only thing he could think to say was, “That’s not true.”

Daisuke’s gaze shifted to the corner of Ken’s apartment. “Of course it is.” His sight blurred out of focus as his brain threatened to shut off. “What use am I when I can’t protect my own friends.”

Ken watched his partner intently. The even breathing. The furrowed brow. The jaw muscles flexing, grinding teeth against each other. Air escaped his nose as he placed a hand on Daisuke’s arm. “Please, don’t say that.” The words were nearly inaudible; even after all of these years, he was still better suited to be a listener.

Shaking his head, Daisuke sighed. “I was afraid...” His hand went limp, the pair of goggles tumbling from the tips of his fingers and falling to the floor with a clack. “If I had just tried a little harder…”

Picking up the goggles from the floor, Ken held them in his hand for a few moments before taking Daisuke’s palm and forcing them into it. With an uneasy glance, their eyes met. He closed Daisuke’s fingers around the metal frames, his expression softening as he did. Gently, he said, “We’ll figure something out, Motomiya.”

For ten years they’d been best friends. Even grander than that, they were jogress partners. Everyday Daisuke displayed his crests to Ken.

How many times had Daisuke gone sleepless during a sleepover? The light having been left on all night so Ken wouldn’t have to face the dark demons behind his restless eyelids.

How many times did Daisuke hold Ken without a word? The goggle head waiting quietly as the pale boy regained his composure after a particularly bad panic attack.

How many times did he put faith into a boy that otherwise had so little to give? A boy whose history still haunted him, even to this day.

Oh, how Daisuke cared for him--almost to a fault. But his friendship was unshakeable, and the courage he had to fight the darkness with Ken was truthfully the only reason why the stoic young man made it past adolescence. Shaking his head, Ken said, “You protect me. I say you deserve them.” The corners of his lips dipped into a quick frown. “Always have.”

Ken’s heart wrenched as he saw the tears welling in Daisuke’s eyes. Did he say something wrong? Of course he did. Ken shifted his head to the opposite corner of the apartment, his dark hair curtaining the shame plastered across his face. “I’m sorry.”

There was silence in the room, except for the passing seconds of the analog clock on the wall. Each tic seemed to toc louder than the last, until Ken’s eardrums felt like they were on the verge of rupturing.

Forty two seconds later, the silence finally broke. “Thank you.”

A small peep of confusion came from Ken as a blush heated up his cheeks. “Hm?” He turned his head, only to meet Daisuke’s lips on his. They were warm and surprisingly soft. Within a few moments, they moved against his--not obtrusively, but more so as if he were speaking gentle words instead of kissing. Ken’s blush flushed across his whole body--through his ears, on his shoulders, and even to his knees. He tried to return the favor, but by then, it had already ended. Perhaps it was for the best--Ken only ever dated books and, truth be told, he had little interest in bodily pleasures.

But… It felt nice. Natural. As if they had done it every day for the past decade. Ken smiled, his fingers touching the edges of his own lips, wondering how much of Daisuke had been left behind. “I don’t know what I did...”

“You’re here. Like you’ve always been.”

Bringing one hand up to press against Daisuke’s cheek, it was Ken that shyly made their lips meet again. Why? Because what else was he supposed to do? For years, they had built their relationship on a system of loyalty and trust. Although they sat on opposite sides of many spectrums, always at the center was their friendship. So at that point, being that close just felt like the proper thing to do.

Breaking the kiss with a smirk, Daisuke looked down at the goggles in his hands. Stretching the strap, he snapped them into to place on his forehead. As long as he had Ken, he always had a way back to himself. His right to carry on Taichi’s legacy would never be in question.

“Don’t ever leave, Ichijouji. Okay?” Daisuke said, the corners of his lips revealing a small grin.

“I don’t suppose I could ever do something like that, Motomiya.”


End file.
